Fantasy Library
, Innocent Library, Butterfly Forest , Cloud Floor , Red Sky Cliff , Character Plains |BGM = sound2a |Map ID = 0693 |Primary = spelude }} The Fantasy Library (夢書庫, Yume Shoko, Dream Archive) was an area accessible from a book in the Library, but as of 0.105f, all connections to this world have been removed, making it and the neighboring world Innocent Library inaccessible. Features The Fantasy Library is a large area filled with bookshelves that hold various texts, similar to the Library itself. 2 nine-tailed foxes dressed in white wander around this area, which make a the sound of a bell ringing when interacted with. They cannot be killed, and will de-equip Urotsuki's chainsaw effect if she tries to attack them. This area is somewhat divided into 2 sections, with the bookshelves in the upper-right part of the area neatly arranged into rows, and the shelves in the left side of the area being placed more sporadically. The shelves throughout the area hold over 40 books to read, almost all of which have at least a second book that can be read while using a specific effect. To the left of the entrance, the first bookshelf out of line will take you to the Red Sky Cliff. Directly across from the Red Sky Cliff shelf on the far left side of the area is a bookshelf covered in blood, which at first appears to be empty. But if you equip the chainsaw effect, a red book will appear for you to read. (which is important for accessing Chaos World) There is another bloody shelf just above the chainsaw shelf that will teleport you to the Character Plains if you read the book that appears while using the Grave effect, and the book in the bookshelf directly below the chainsaw shelf will teleport you to the Innocent Library if you read it while using the Grave effect. Further down the left side of the area is a beige couch where Urotsuki can sit down. The bookshelf immediately northeast of the couch will take you to the lake in the Butterfly Forest if you interact with it while using the Bug or Lantern effects, the latter of which will ensure fireflies appear over the lake, and interacting with the 2nd bookshelf directly above the couch while using the Fairy effect will take you to the Cloud Floor. Lastly, a brightly colored butterfly can be found flying around near the bottom of the area below the couch, which will teleport you to the Butterfly Forest. Trivia *This area previously appeared in 0.101 in a more structured state and featured an event involving the possibly questionable chainsaw massacre of dolls, but the event has since been removed and the area remodeled. *The robo-rabbit that appears in the Butterfly Forest originally appeared in this area, but has been replaced with the nine-tailed fox NPC in more recent versions of the game. Gallery 1bookshelf.png|1 bookshelf 2.png|2 book with Crossing equipped 3book.png|3 book 4.png|4 book 4wspace.png|4 book with Spacesuit 5.png|5 book 6.png|6 book 7.png|7 book 7wplaster.png|7 book with Plaster Cast equipped 8.png|8 book 8wglass.png|8 book with Glasses 9.png|9 book 10.png|10 book 10whaniwa.png|10 book with Haniwa 11.png|11 book 11wgakuran.png|11 book with Gakuran 12.png|12 book 12child.png|12 book with Child 13.png|13 book 14.png|14 book 15.png|15 book 15wredhood.png|15 book with Red Riding Hood 16chain.png|16 book with Chainsaw 16grave.png|16 book with Grave 17.png|17 book 18.png|18 book 18fairy.png|18 book with Fairy 19.png|19 book 20.png|20 book 21.png|21 book 21grave.png|21 book with Grave 22.png|22 book 23.png|23 book 23lantern.png|23 book with Lantern 24.png|24 book 25.png|25 book 25insect.png|25 book with Insect 25lantern.png|25 book with Lantern 26.png|26 book Category:Locations Category:Spelude Category:Removed Content